Bitter Tears
by Tail Ring
Summary: Who knew the path of fate was so tangled?
1. First Encounter

Sobbing, is what Elka heard. Harsh, gasping hiccups and a stifled whimpering, but from where? She was the only one inside the cabin, having entered to sneak a letter to Nils' mother under his pillow, which she hoped that he'd send, maybe even be curious enough to read himself. Slipping the envelope under the covers, the girl craned her head to the direction of the noise. It was coming from outside, behind the cabin.

Eager to investigate, she turned invisible and crept out. A boy, that much she could determine when she pressed along the side. She stopped just short of the corner, held her breath and peered over. It was the new kid, Maloof, huddled up on the ground in a ball of misery.

Distracted, she lost her focus and flickered back into visibility. Frightened by her sudden appearance, the boy gave a weak wail and cowered back. Elka came out of hiding, face flushed.

"I-I heard you," She fumbled, "And I…are you okay?" Embarrassment marred her usual social grace. He pinned her under his stare. Slowly, he shook his head, shedding fresh tears, revealing his vulnerability to her. Elka couldn't resist his melancholy charm.

"Umm, would you –" Such a sensitive, delicate boy, "– l-like a hug?" She offered, and Maloof nodded. Walking into a crouch, she opened her arms to receive him and he mimicked her, hiccups cracking through when she embraced him.

He clung to her and cried. Soft and warm, the blonde stroked his back, his dark-red hair tickling her cheek. Gradually, he began to relax, his sweet whimpers dwindling. Elka fixated on his curly locks; his hair was different to Nils', not to mention J.T's, who she had never seen without his hat –

 _J.T._

Maloof nestled into her shoulder.

 _What he doesn't know won't hurt him._

In an upward stroke, she lifted her hand from his back and smoothed his curly hair. The boy made no move; she continued. Her fingers threaded through, entangled in thick coils and straightened them gently.

"A-ah!"

Elka had unintentionally tugged on a knot of her own creation.

"Sorry, Maloof." Not a trace of regret in her tone – his little protest endeared her. Forgiven but not free of suspicion, his stare pierced through her resolve. She waited patiently for his guard to drop, hand propped on the nape of his neck.

Tenacious, the blonde gave him that much. Lulling back into content, the boy was at ease once more and she resumed her caresses. Fine, filed nails brimmed his stray hairs; to hear him mewl again.

Buzzing insects provided the ambience, carrying her thoughts this way and that. A dragonfly settled nearby, and with it, her scheme, her motive.

"Oh!" She made an act of recoiling in surprise, creating a gap in-between their bodies.

"What is it?" Worry encircled his large eyes and shook his voice.

Her digits curled into a claw. "There's a bug in your hair," Elka held him close again, "Landed right over –" The perfect curl, "– here!" She tugged it and Maloof yelped.

 _More._ There _had_ to be more.

"Ah, I missed it!" It had made its way further back, "There!" She plucked at another lock, and the boy whimpered, clutching her tightly.

Elka tracked the fabled creature diligently, pulling his locks only to repeatedly lose her target until Maloof's mewls turned into tears.


	2. For Hire

Today marked a prosperous three years for Maloof at Camp Whispering Rock. Three summers, approximately two months in duration each, to be precise, was all it took for him to have every camper under his thumb. Befriending (and employing) Mikhail had merely been the first step, for in the winter after his first year a newfound telepathy emerged.

But nothing worthwhile came easily. Plagued with splitting headaches and murmurs that nearly convinced him he was insane before his first clear reading - a stray thought from his father.

Half-way through spring, he'd figured out how to get what he wanted and when the summer of his second year rolled around he practiced on the unsuspecting.

Mikhail's thoughts were surprisingly easy to access, mental defences almost non-existent. Unfortunately, and unsurprisingly, he thought exclusively in Russian.

After much trial and error, it would be Franke's brain that provided the greatest yield. On her own she was nothing, but Kitty kept her well-fed with secrets and gossip. Leverage over difficult clients was met and secrets were sold by the arrowhead – two for intel, four for romantic affections.

Campers gradually became quiet around him and the smarter ones began to think in whispers.

Elka eluded Maloof, keeping to herself (and Nils). Her dramas were self-contained, and no one ever asked about her. And, why would they? The spectacle involving Chops and J.T was enough for everyone to keep their distance.

He was pleasantly surprised when she requested a meeting at the reception area to 'work something out'.

They were early – good business practice – but so was Elka, a brown paper bag scrunched in her fists. Maloof began to doubt his sense of timing.

"I thought you sai-"

"I did but I knew you'd want to get here before me," She explained, "Precognition."

 _Oh._ Of course.

"Whatever it is, you've made the best choice in seeking our protection service-"

"I don't want that."

Maloof frowned – he didn't appreciate her interruptions. Mikhail shifted beside him, in-tune with his disdain. A hand was raised, and he halted. Unaffected, she continued.

"I want to make Nils jealous," She stared intently at him, "I want you to be my boyfriend."

A stifled snorting chuckle came from beside him. He turned his head to find his bodyguard stoic as ever.

"Here." Elka thrust the paper bag into Maloof's hands. Glancing between her and the bag, he tentatively opened it and surveyed its contents. Dream fluffs, a lot of them, the familiar purple gas of a pstianium arrowhead wafting through the gaps.

"I know you take dream fluffs." She added dismissively, smoothing her blonde hair, "That's everything I have." Brushing locks behind her ear, she peered at him from beneath her bangs.

"Um…I…" He hadn't anticipated this, "Are you sure you don't want…?" Dumbly, he pointed a thumb to Mikhail. Elka drew back and glared at him, offended and flustered.

"If you don't want my business I'll jus-"

"No!" Maloof's voice echoed, clutching the bag against his chest. The torch fires crackled loudly, his client and bodyguard rigid with shock.

Vision darting between them, he adjusted his stance, eyes scanning the ground, and cleared his throat.

"No, uh, it's fine. I'll…" Finally, he looked to her, "It's enough. I'll do it."

"Good. You'll start tomorrow," She instructed, pointing a finger at him, " _Just_ you."

Alone. If Elka wasn't so possessive this might have worried him – becoming a target for bullying wasn't something he ever wanted to return to. Still, he couldn't shake the anxiety. He'd never done anything like this before.

Nudged in the arm by Mikhail, he scrambled to respond.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Okay."

"Good." She repeated, giving a single nod and made a half-turn to leave, "Tomorrow. Don't forget."

He nodded meekly, pursing his lips. She watched him from the corner of her eye then hummed in satisfaction and left, disappearing through the brush fencing the reception area.

"Good, I needed break," Mikhail stretched his arms behind his back, joints popping. The lip of the paper bag wadded in Maloof's fists.

"You laughed." He uttered darkly, a sullen scowl settling in.

Glancing down, the older boy folded his arms, mouth twisting into a wry smile.

"Only little bit." He indicated how little that was with his thumb and forefinger. Maloof glowered but the smile remained. Grumbling, the younger psychic moved onward – there were other debts to collect. He heard the smile in his voice when he spoke again.

"Do not be upset, tiny boss – you have girlfriend now!"


	3. Official

Tomorrow came quickly; already in the breakfast line, tray awaiting a portion of scrambled eggs and a glass of milk. Mikhail had already strayed from him, leaving him at the entryway with a half-wave goodbye.

"Eat up, small fry," Ford Cruller shovelled egg onto his tray, scrutinising the lack of the tall, imposing figure that shadowed him, "You'll need it."

Resisting the urge to swallow, Maloof collected his milk and made his way to the tables, eyes searching for Elka. He found her on the second last table to the wall. Spotting him, she beckoned, and he made a bee-line towards her, the glimpse of a giant, orange afro hastening his steps.

She smiled in acknowledgement when he slid into the seat beside her. He nodded curtly, awkwardly, and focused on his breakfast.

"Nervous, huh?" She stabbed the egg in her tray with a fork. "I can tell you've never had a girlfriend before." She said, not even turning to face him.

"Um…" He mumbled, grasping for his professionalism. "Y-yeah…you're right." Her nonchalance about it all made him aware of how vastly uninformed he was. Even worse, it embarrassed him that she _knew._

"Don't worry," Elka's voice perked up, "I'll teach you everything you need to know." She smiled at him, her mouth a little 'u' of endearment.

"Sounds good." Maloof silenced himself with eating; the more he attempted to be business-like the more awkward it became. What was he to do? She'd dissected him there and then, ultimately telling him he was unfit for the job, but not to worry because she'd 'teach him'?

He wasn't so sure he enjoyed this relinquishing of power. So long as she didn't hurt him, though, right?

"Hi Maloof!" Crystal's exuberant greeting startled him, his shock falling into a sour frown. "Why aren't you sitting with Mikhail?" The tilt of her head revealed Clem standing behind her.

"He wants to be with me." Elka explained. Her hand settled over his own.

"We're dating." 

"Oh!" The girl's exclamation was strangled between surprise and curiosity; the way her eyes hovered over their hands irritated him.

"Well, um," Clem shuffled awkwardly behind her, eyes darting from the floor to Crystal. "That's great, Elka! And, um, Maloof." An afterthought. Elka remained cool amid the fumbling, idly observing.

"If you need us, me and Clem'll be over there." She turned to indicate they'd intended to sit across from Milka and Elton at the table behind her.

"Thanks, but we'll be fine." A tender smile bloomed across her face. A feeling like fear seized him, weakened him. Suddenly, it was too hot, and that fear-like feeling made it difficult to look at her. 

Maloof heard them leave, staring at the floor beneath the table.

Her hand left his; he was able to face her again.

"You're really new to this, aren't you?" Elka asked, a familiar gleam in her eyes. "Never had a girl hold your hand?" And tantalising glee in her voice.

The heat returned, creeping out of his shirt collar and into his face. He pursed his lips, even though he didn't intend to answer.

Elka laughed.


End file.
